


A-muse-ing

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [9]
Category: The Invisible Man (TV 1975)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme Challenge for Laurose08  Pairing:  Kate Westin and Dan Westin  Prompt:  Favorite Muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-muse-ing

Dan Westin let the top of his paper drop as his wife shouted at the TV.  When Kate got a head of steam going, she was nigh impossible to corral and _Jeopardy!_ always fired her up.   A small smile twisted one corner of his mouth.  It was rare they had a night at home, left just to themselves

“Clio!  It’s Clio!” Kate yelled.

“Who is Thalia?” he responded a moment before the correct answer popped up on the screen.  He pushed his glasses back in place and returned to his paper.

“How did you know that?”

“Clio is the Muse of History and always in the form of a question, sweetheart.”

The contestant moved onto another category.  The newspaper was pulled from his grasp and his wife deposited herself in his lap.  “Double or nothing?”

“I don’t know.  Some of those other subjects…”  Dan rearranged her so she wasn’t crushing anything he highly valued.

“Just in the Muses one, then?”  She gave him a kiss.

“And what do I win?”

“How about my undying love?”

“Already have that.  What else could you offer?” Kate gave him an arched eyebrow and Dan’s smile grew.  “You play for high stakes, Dr. Westin.”

“I know, Dr. Westin.  After all, I married you.”

“Then you should also know that my minor was Greek mythology,” Dan said with a smile. 

“What?  And you kept that a secret until now?”

“Hey, just because I’m invisible, it doesn’t mean I’m see through.”

“I just hope you remember that when you lose.”

“When I win, you mean.”

And for the record, Dan was a very good loser.


End file.
